Ethylene and propylene are light olefin hydrocarbons and are important chemicals for use in the production of other useful materials, such as polyethylene and polypropylene. Other materials that are important and produced from ethylene and propylene include vinyl chloride, ethylene oxide, ethylbenzene, and alcohol. Essentially all of ethylene and propylene is produced by steam cracking of pyrolysis of hydrocarbons. Hydrocarbons used as feedstock for light olefin production include natural gas, petroleum liquids, and carbonaceous materials including coal, recycled plastic or any organic material.
The amounts of ethylene and propylene produced are often limited by the process and the percentage of the ethylene and propylene produced is often fairly low. Factors affecting the conversion include residence time, temperature of the operation and composition of the feedstock. As the economy grows and expands, the demand for light olefins will increase. Because of the limited availability in the production of light olefins from current methods, new methods are desired for increasing yields from existing sources of hydrocarbons. In addition, new inventions to reactor designs can enhance light olefin production.